Catching Dreams
by camnedy
Summary: Watch out as we catch every dream.
1. Introducing Us

**Greetings!**

Oh hey guys! Sup? So yeah, I decided to write a bandfic. Which includes The Maine on it, and maybe some other band members of random bands. : My sched's kinda hectic right now so the story may come in slow but I promise I'll get to it as soon as I could.

Okay, so the story's like a point of view of the main character ADDIE. She will be the only one talking here in the whole story but she'll be giving out every detail so yeah…

**Full Name:** Adeline Riley Morgan

**Age:** 19, but turning 20 soon.

**Currently living in: **My mom's basement, loljke**.** Tempe, Arizona.

**About her:** Hazel Brown eyes, 5'4, mid-length curly brown hair, half-Asian, likes indie music, has a bestfriend named Mia, Senior High.

**Full Name:** Amelia Jane Anderson

**Age: **19

**Currently living in: **Tempe, Arizona (next to Addie's house actually)

**About her: **Green eyes, brunette, half-German, the same as Addie, yada yada yada, also Addie and her has the same birthday.

That's it ^_^


	2. Dinner Night

_*Door knocks*_

"Addie, Honey can you grab the door? My hands are full." Mom shouted from the kitchen.

I was busy changing channel from channel on our television, it was a Wednesday evening. Of course, nothing was interesting. So I got up and grabbed the door, turned the knob and found Mr. and Mrs. Charleston on our doorstep with their freaky optimistic smiles which freaked me out instead of cheering me up. I got my happy face on and greeted them.

"Oh, hello Mr. and Mrs. Charleston! What brought you here?" I asked with a big smile on, ugh! I hate putting a fake smile on. It wastes a lot of effort and energy.

"Hi Addie dear, we just stopped by to check on you and your mom. Also, we brought this pudding for dessert." Mrs. Charleston replied. She had a really nice hair; it was curly, soft and bouncy. I nodded and invited them in. They came inside still with smiles on their faces, it was getting annoying. Mrs. Charleston took her coat off and placed it on the couch, I grumbled a bit but I think she didn't hear it. They continued to the living room and sat down, I followed right behind them.

"So Adeline, what university are you gonna attend for college?" Mr. Charleston asked, damn! I hated it when he calls me my full name.

"Uhh hmm… I don't know yet sir, but I think I'll be applying for a scholarship in Harvard or Yale." I replied with a smirk on my face.

I figured he was surprised with my answer, his facial expression changed. I giggled to myself but I think I wasn't able to hide it, I saw mom stare at me with a small grin on her face. HAHA! I loved how mom gets me every time. A few minutes passed, and we all finished eating. I grabbed all their plates and went straight to kitchen, I sighed in relief. Thank god dinner is over! I proceeded in washing the dishes and mom escorted the couple outside.

"Are you done Ads?" Mom approached the kitchen, Günter biting and playing with her leg. Gunter's a huge St. Bernard, we rescued him from the pound a year ago. And now, he's grown so big and I mean BIG.

"Almost, can you finish it up for me mom?" I replied, distracting Gunter and leading him to his personal lounge.

Mom replaced me on the sink and finished washing the dishes, I, on the other hand continued playing with Gunter. A few seconds passed and my cell phone rang, it was Mia.

"Ayo, sup?" I greeted.

"Ads need to sleep over." Mia replied, she was sobbing. Something was wrong, I knew it.

"Okay, meet you at the front door." I answered, and then she hung up. A few minutes passed and she knocked, I opened the door and she threw her arms on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. She was crying so hard, I've never seen her cry so hard like that before. I led her upstairs into my room; she won't talk about what happened so I didn't even bother to ask. My came up and brought cold chocolate smoothies and waffles, it was our favorite and it made Mia cheer up a bit.

"So are you a little better now?" I asked.

"Haha, yup. Thanks Addie, Mrs. Morgan." She replied with a smile.

"Then that's good, I'll go and get some rest ok. You girls better get to sleep too, you got school tomorrow and your dad's coming home." Mom stated, I felt a bit of excitement. I haven't seen Dad for months and now he's finally coming home.


End file.
